ratchets_ddfandomcom-20200214-history
Vermillion
Vermillion Black (biologically Crow) is a bruting Feral Tiefling Blood Hunter and a member of the adventuring party known as The Cobalt Cabal. He is played by Cole. Abilities As a Blood Hunter of the Profane Soul, Vermillion has been gifted with dark powers by an otherworldly being. While he can strike ferociously with his large Scythe, he can also cast Eldritch magic from a distance, making him a versatile powerhouse on the battlefield. Cantrips * Chill Touch * Eldritch Blast * Green-Flame Blade * Thaumaturgy Features * Otherworldly Patron - Vermillion has struck a bargain with an otherworldly being of his choice. ** The Hexblade - Vermillion has made a pact with a mysterious entity from the Shadowfell - a force that manifests in sentient magic weapons carved from the stuff of shadow. * Pact Magic - Vermillion can cast known warlock spells using Wisdom as his spellcasting modifier. All of his spell slots are of the same level. * Rite Focus - Vermillion gains an enhancement to his rite based on his chosen patron, and while he has an active rite, he can use his weapon as a spellcasting focus. ** The Hexblade - Whenever Vermillion targets a creature with a blood curse, his next attack against that creature is ac ritical hit on a roll of 19 or 20 on the attack. * Extra Attack - Vermillion can attack twice, instead of once, whenever he takes the Attack action on his turn. * Mystic Frenzy - Whenever Vermillion uses his action to cast a cantrip, he can make one weapon attack as a bonus action. * Revealed Arcana - Vermillion's patron grants him the use of an arcane spell based on his pact. ** The Hexblade - Once per long rest, Vermillion can cast branding smite once using a profane soul spell slot. * Grim Psychometry - Once per short rest, Vermillion can spend 10 minutes to mediate on an object to learn vague details about its past with a Wisdom check (DC determined by DM). He can target an object with this feature only once. * Dark Velocity - Vermillion gains darkvision out to 30 ft. While in dim light or darkness, he gains +10 ft. to his speed and opportunity attacks aginst you have disadvantage. Feats * Herald of the Eye - As a Herald of the Shrouded Eye, Vermillion is granted certain advantages while wielding Shrouded Wrath. When wielding Shrouded Wrath, Vermillion adds +1 to attack rolls made against any and all Undead creatures. Also while wielding the scythe, Vermillion has advantage on saving throws against being frightened. ** Level 9: Vermillion has been gifted the power of the eye, though it is still weak and he knows not how to use it. Utilizing the Shrouded Eye's given power grants him the power to call forth two massive ghastly wings made of a black mist as a bonus action. These wings grant him a flying speed of 60 feet and lasts for 1 minute before dispelling. The wings can be used once per long rest. ** Level 10: Vermillion has trained with the power of the eye, and therefore has learned to better utilize his gift. These wings now give him a flying speed of 60 feet and lasts for 10 minutes before dispelling. The wings can be used once per long rest. Trivia * Vermillion is the only Tiefling in The Cobalt Cabal. He is also the only Blood Hunter in the group. * Vermillion is named after two colors: black, and "vermillion" being a shade of red. This so happens to be the character's color palette. * Vermillion is tied with Xantu and Syn for having the highest Strength score, with a score of 16 (+3). * Vermillion has received several nerfs across the board. He is the only character to be internally nerfed. * During a fight, Vermillion rolled a total of 104 damage in one round due to several critical attack rolls. The group wasn't happy to say the least. Category:Player characters Category:Tieflings Category:Blood Hunters Category:The Cobalt Cabal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:Damage dealers Category:Tanks Category:Campaign 1 Category:Cole characters Category:Under 25s Category:Male Category:Order of the Profane Soul Category:Bounty Hunters Category:OGs Category:Born in Grunkazak Empire Category:Orphan Category:Religious characters